


Found It In Silence

by acebokutowl (madhatt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Getting Together, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/acebokutowl
Summary: “Maybe he fancies you?” says Yamaguchi finally, after considering all the new information for a moment.That is definitely not what Tsukishima expected. “What?”Yamaguchi simply shrugs. Then he smiles mischievously. “Well, maybe he wants to date you and tries to get to know you better first?”“But I'm...”“Probably his type. Or at least tall and attractive and good at volleyball.”





	Found It In Silence

Tsukishima doesn't think much of it at all, when Goshiki Tsutomu's name appears on the screen of his phone, in the form of a friend request notification. The Interhigh Preliminaries were just two days back, and since they are both captains of their respective teams, Tsukishima takes Goshiki's sudden need to reach out, for an idea how to maybe arrange some joint practices or what not. It is nothing uncommon after all – both Sawamura and Ennoshita before him kept in touch with captains of other teams. Surely it wasn't always a matter of friendship between them. Additionally, it is hard to imagine otherwise, for a simple fact, that since the first year of high school, when they spent a training camp together and for a briefest of moments played side by side, Goshiki has never showed any interest in befriending Tsukishima. It is hard to imagine why he would want that now.

That is the reason why Tsukishima almost immediately accepts the request, only to completely forget about it no more than five minutes later.

He doesn't think about it at all, up until Karasuno wins their games in the first qualifying round for Spring Tournament. When he takes his phone out of his bag, after getting changed and ready to go back home, there is a notification waiting on the screen.

Tsukishima stares at his phone in surprise. He definitely didn't expect hearing from Goshiki without any good reason, yet there it is, not really unusual in any way of form, but definitely unexpected - a short _congratulations, you played really good_ kind of message. It is the first time they have any sort of contact outside of the court and Tsukishima feels the tiniest bit uneasy.

Is he missing something?

Still he decides to reply, with a court thank you and a nice word or two about his team's abilities. It is supposed to be the end of it, but to Tsukishima's complete bafflement, Goshiki texts him back no more than half a minute later.

_We are cheering on you guys! Can't wait to battle you in the next round!_

  
  


For some odd reason Tsukishima can't think of, he and Goshiki Tsutomu keep exchanging texts. They mostly talk about volleyball and school life, but with time they start sending each other movies and music recommendations or stupid stuff they find on the Internet. Tsukishima smiles when Goshiki shares with him a video of a bunch of young foxes playing around, and he somehow anxiously awaits the other boy's reaction, when he sends him a googly eyed squid in return. Tsukishima doesn't understand why, but he actually begins to anticipate Goshiki's messages, even the most mundane ones.

What is even worse, his team quickly notices his sudden interest in his phone. He ignores Hinata's obnoxious questions and Yachi's curious glances. He doesn't however back away from Yamaguchi's seemingly innocent, “Didn't take you for a romancing type.” The snicker that follows completely busts his weak cover.

“You know I'm not,” still answers Tsukishima, since it is true. If there is one person who knows about Tsukishima's lack of interest in romantic relationships, it is Yamaguchi and no one else. That is why, after they reach Yamaguchi's place for their weekly gaming night, Tsukishima tells him all about his and Goshiki's weird on-line relationship and all the confusion it causes him.

When he is finished, Yamaguchi looks at him with a thoughtful expression. That is one of the reasons why Tsukishima treasures his friendship with Yamaguchi – he is serious when it counts. “Maybe he fancies you?” says Yamaguchi finally, after considering all the new information for a moment.

That is definitely not what Tsukishima expected. “What?”

Yamaguchi simply shrugs. Then he smiles mischievously. “Well, maybe he wants to date you and tries to get to know you better first?”

“Don't be ridiculous,” says Tsukishima with a scowl.

“There's nothing ridiculous about it.”

Tsukishima stares at Yamaguchi for a long while. Dating is not something he has any experience with. Not for the lack of opportunities – during the three years of high school plenty of girls approached him; it is rather for the absolute disinterest he has in this sort of ordeal. He tried kissing a couple of times – once a cute wing spiker from the girl's volleyball team during his second year, and then only two months back Akashi, one of the basketball players at Karasuno. The two of them made out behind the gym every other day, but since there was no real affection behind their tryst, only the physical pleasure of it, it lasted no more than three weeks and then abruptly stopped with no feelings hurt between them.

So obviously Tsukishima can appreciate the physical aspect of a relationship. What he has completely no knowledge of, or rather no interest in, is liking anyone in a way different than a friend or a family member. He has to admit, he is at a loss.

“But I'm...”

“Probably his type. Or at least tall and attractive and good at volleyball.”

Yamaguchi's words are obviously meant to be teasing, but Tsukishima still considers them carefully. “He mentioned I played good.”

“See?”

Tsukishima doesn't really believe Yamaguchi. It seems so bizarre to imagine someone interested in him. Especially since Tsukishima himself isn't sure what it is like to have this sort of feelings for someone. He wonders, if it is anything like the books describe, or if he can trust Yamaguchi's flimsy heart and all his crushes that change every other week. He is curious if any of it applies to Goshiki, and if the other boy really wants for something to happen between them.

It leaves his head spinning and heart pounding.

  
  


When he sees Goshiki standing on the other end of the corridor with his defeated team, Tsukishima is not sure how to react. It is like his first year once again, with Karasuno climbing to the Spring Tournament over Shiratorizawa's back, with the defeated team walking off the court with their heads down and swallowing their tears. It doesn't seem like a good idea to approach Goshiki now. As if it is not enough of a reason, they also never really discussed it – if their texting is supposed to be a secret, as well as what it actually meant, this strange relationship of theirs. Tsukishima is not sure, if their conversations are to move on to a face to face interaction, or if maybe Goshiki wants to keep that information from his teammates.

He is about to step back and continue celebrating the victory with his team, when suddenly Goshiki looks straight back at him. His eyes are teary and cheeks reddened, as he rubs his libero's back reassuringly, but his face strangely brightens, when he meets Tsukishima's eyes with his own. He squeezes the libero's shoulder, says something to his team and turns to walk up to Tsukishima. Goshiki is still rubbing at his eyes, when he stops right in front of him, but still he manages a smile. “Congratulations,” Goshiki says, trying not to sniffle. His smile is entirely genuine though. It is also absolutely blinding.

Tsukishima readjusts his glasses and mutters an embarrassed thank you. Then he clears his throat. They don't really have much time. “Why do you keep texting me?” he asks, hoping he doesn't sound too aggressive.

Goshiki simply cocks his head to the side. His eyes are still red and puffy from crying. “What do you mean?”

Tsukishima shuffles his feet. “You just started messaging me out of nowhere and kept going. Why?”

“You don't like it?” He sounds worried, as he scratches his head and looks to the side. “I mean, I can stop, if you want to.” He releases a quick, nervous laughter. “I just really like you.”

Tsukishima feels all the blood rush up to his face. “I'm not in love with you or anything,” he stammers out. He berates himself for blurting it out like an idiot, since Goshiki is far from expecting such declarations from him, but it is too late to change that now.

Goshiki regards him for a couple of seconds, with a frown on his face and teeth digging into his lower lip. “But you like me?” he asks.

Before he answers, Tsukishima takes his time to think, even though there is really nothing to think about. “I- yes,” he finally says.

Goshiki's face visibly brightens. “That's enough,” he says like it's obvious. It is not for Tsukishima.

“Is it?” he asks, not able to stop skepticism of coloring his voice. “I'm not gonna fall for you or anything.”

A grin is back on Goshiki's face. Tsukishima thinks he has last seen it sometime around the beginning of the fifth set. “It's cool. I'm not really that big on romance.”

“Then you just want to be friends?”

Goshiki hums and scratches his head. Then he looks up at Tsukishima. “Not really?” He sighs and tugs at the ends of his hair. “Listen, I thought I wasn't interested in people in any way, and I was cool with that. I've got volleyball, after all. But your playing is so good, your snark is perfect, and I kind of wouldn't mind going out with you?” Goshiki laughs nervously. “I mean, I really like talking to you, and I think it'd be cool to maybe hold hands, watch volleyball together-” He takes a deep breath. “-and stuff.”

Tsukishima's thoughts come to a halt. The way Goshiki puts it, it sounds strangely appealing. Also like nothing close to the picture of a relationship that's been painted for Tsukishima by those around him. “No kissing?” he asks, grasping at straws usually attached to a _proper_ romance.

“I'm not really into it, you know?” Goshiki replies, clearly trying to discretely study Tsukishima's face for some sort of a reaction.

Tsukishima ignores Goshiki's expectant eyes for a time and instead focuses on information he has been handed so far. Goshiki's idea of relationship doesn't seem so bad to him. Sure, he wouldn't mind if kissing was involved, but it is really not so important, as to make him refuse. Going on volleyball dates, talking everyday without the need to justify it, or holding hands while watching films is something Tsukishima is surprisingly fine to share with Goshiki. That is why he finally replies. "Sure,” he says, doing his best to sound casual.

There is however nothing casual about Goshiki's reaction. “Really?!” he exclaims, making a few heads turn their way. He looks far too excited, as well as visibly shocked. 

Tsukishima hides a smile behind his hand. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Well, I didn't really plan that far ahead.” Goshiki laughs, but then suddenly goes completely serious and fixes Tsukishima with a focused stare Tsukishima knows from the court, when the other boy gives his whole attention to the ball. It is almost intimidating to have this much attention focused on him, thinks Tsukishima. “So do you have time next weekend?” Goshiki asks.

“I guess. Why?”

“A date, obviously.”

Tsukishima didn't expect that, he cannot however deny, it sounds kind of appealing. He can't think of one good reason to decline.

  
  


Goshiki's hand is warm, curled around his, and Tsukishima feels a tingling sensation all over his body, as his fingers are squeezed tighter. He is not exacty used to such casual physical contact. His family has long ago learnt to avoid hugging him, and Yamaguchi only sometimes moves close enough for their shoulders to brush. But only when he is sure Tsukishima is in an exceptionally good mood that day. Despite all that, for some weird reason he doesn't mind Goshiki's presence and his skin warm against Tsukishima's fingers. His grip is strong and his face looks so serious, Tsukishima lets out a snicker, before he has a chance to caver his mouth with his hand.

Goshiki startles and looks at him in surprise.”Am I doing it wrong?” he asks. Tsukishima supposes he refers to their date, not necessarily hand-holding.

“I'm not sure.” He shrugs. “I've never been on a date before, so I guess you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't know if you were breaking some rules.”

But Tsukishima has to admit, even it they really are doing it wrong, he couldn't care any less. Goshiki picked him up at Sendai station early in the morning. He was easy to spot in the crowd of people, since even though he is shorter than Tsukishima, he still towers over others. They shared an awkward greeting, accompanied by a quick hug, that made them avoid each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. Before things could get too out of hand, Goshiki pointed towards the subway station, and started talking about one coffee shop on the other side of town, that they simply needed to visit.

“They have the best strawberry toppings in Sendai,” he said and, when Tsukishima looked at him in surprise, added, “You said you liked strawberries, right?”

Goshiki wasn't exaggerating. The strawberry cake he treated Tsukishima to was, if not the best Tsukishima has ever had, indeed very tasty. They were mostly silent during their coffee shop visit, since Tsukishima supposed they both weren't yet used to talking instead of typing. But it was still surprisingly comfortable. Enough so, that before either of them realized, it was time to leave the coffee shop.

Now here they are, taking a walk in some park on the way to Goshiki's place for dinner. It is their third lap around the small green square in the middle of a busy city, and they have finally slowed down to a walking pace, instead of a steady trot they were doing earlier. Tsukishima is willing to admit, even with hours passing, they both might still be just a little bit nervous about their date. Still, Goshiki's hand is big, and weirdly comforting around his own, and their shoulders brushing every now and then isn't even half as annoying as Tsukishima expected it to be. Even almost an hour later, when they finally reach Goshiki's home. It is a cozy apartment high up on the eleventh floor, full of volleyball trophies with Goshiki's name on them. What little space is left in the living room, is filled with trinkets from all around the world.

“My mom travels a lot,” says Goshiki, noticing Tsukishima's gaze linger on some European crockery. Tsukishima is ready to believe that, after he meets her. Ms Goshiki is as energetic as her son, with eyes just as sharp and excited tone of voice. From the amount of souvenirs and photographs, as well as her wild gesticulation,it certainly looks like the energy her son channels into volleyball, she uses for traveling the world.

There is hot pot for dinner, and strawberries in his dessert, but only when Goshiki's mother starts asking him about his blocking techniques, does Tsukishima suspect there is something going on.

“I might have gushed to her about you, once or twice,” offers Goshiki as an explanation when they are once again alone, getting ready for bed.

Tsukishima feels his face burn at that. He tries to cover it with a shrug. “There really is nothing to get excited about.”

“What?! It's so not true, Kei-” Goshiki stops suddenly and covers his mouth with both of his hands. His face is red.

Not that Tsukishima isn't equally embarrassed. He is just better at directing others' attention away from his real feelings. “Didn't realize we were at the first names basis, _Tsutomu_.”

Now it is Goshiki's whole face that is covered by his hands as he mumbles apologies, like he thinks Tsukishima actually minds. Maybe it is embarrassing, but Tsukishima doesn't have anything against hearing that every now and then. He tells Goshiki as much, and is rewarded with one of the brightest, and at the same time shiest smiles he has ever seen.

  
  


Holding hands and a quick kiss on the cheek is the furthest they have gone by the time it is Goshiki's fourth visit to his home, but Tsukishima finds himself not really minding. He simply resolves his frustrations in the shower, while Goshiki gets ready to sleep on the futon next to his bed.

“It's still weird having somebody else this close to you, all night long,” Goshiki mumbles sheepishly as an explanation for not sharing a bed with Tsukishima. At first he wants to reply with a reassurance that he doesn't mind, but he stops himself. Instead, when he finally crawl underneath the covers on his bed, Tsukishima whispers a surprisingly honest “I like you” in return. It is dark, and he can't see Goshiki's reaction. But then he hears Goshiki move and suddenly there is a cold hand wrapping around his own. Goshiki squeezes his fingers, and does his best to make it a whisper when he almost shouts a confession back at Tsukishima. He snickers at Goshiki's eagerness, although at the same time he prays neither his parents nor Akiteru heard it.

They stay like this for some time, just holding hands, but otherwise deep in their own thoughts. It is nice, but finally his arm gets numb from the weird angle. “It's uncomfortable,” Tsukishima mutters as he tries to wriggle his fingers out of Goshiki's grip.

Goshiki quickly retracts his hand and laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, I can barely feel my fingers.”

Now Tsukishima can get comfortable and ready to sleep. He briefly wonders what it would be like to have Goshiki right next to him, but this is not really something he worries about now. Hearing the other boy's minute movements on the futon next to his bed is enough.

It's much later, when he is almost asleep, that Tsukishima barely hears a mumbled, “Goodnight Kei.”

  
  


When they see each other again, it is actually in Tokyo, during the Spring High Tournament. Karasuno is done for the day, all of them sitting scattered around the gymnasium, watching other plays. Tsukishima finds Goshiki, sitting closest to the court where Inarizaki have their match against Fukurodani. He notices Bokuto and Akaashi sitting two rows up. Despite that, and the initial nervousness, as soon as he sits next to Goshiki, he intertwines their fingers. Tsukishima thinks he can feel the eyes of others on them, but the more he thinks about it, the better he realizes, he doesn't really mind.

Later, when they are waiting for their bus to come and take them to their hotel, Hinata accuses him of plotting against Karasuno with the enemy.

“How does it even matter?” Tsukishima scowls, hoping his expression will stop Hinata from prying any deeper. “It's not like we are playing them ever again.” When it doesn't work, and Hinata opens his mouth wide, probably to shout something obnoxious, Tsukishima narrows his eyes and puts on his best condescending smirk. “Besides, no one had anything against you and Kenma hanging out every possible second.”

“But we weren't dating, we were just friends,” Hinata grumbles. Then he grins and hits Tsukishima's arm like they are best of pals. “Aren't you a popular one, captain.”

He is about to reply, but notices Goshiki from across the parking lot. Goshiki waves at him. He waves back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too long to finish at least one of the many fics that are currently under construction. Rescue came from a sudden rare pairing. I hope I'm not the only one who's going to enjoy it in the end.


End file.
